1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a power transmitting apparatus adapted to a working vehicle, particular, of a power transmitting apparatus comprising a housing, an opening provided at end surfaces in the longitudinal direction of the housing, a cover member closing the opening, the cover member supporting an end of a clutch shaft provided thereon with a clutch housing and an end of a PTO shaft extending outward from the housing, a hydraulic PTO clutch installed in the clutch housing in order to switch on or off power to the PTO shaft, and a brake provided with a brake shoe for braking the clutch housing in the state of the PTO clutch disengaged.
2. Related Art
Such power transmitting apparatuses for a working vehicle are disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Sho. 63-23222 and the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 10-217785. The brake which chooses the above-mentioned clutch housing as a braked member may be regarded as a brake of the simplest structure among brakes for breaking the PTO shaft through the clutch shaft.
The brake described in the Japanese Utility Model Sho. 63-23222 is constructed so that a support shaft rotatably supporting a brake shoe is supported by a protruded portion of an inner surface of one side wall of the housing, a hydraulic cylinder for operating the brake is detachably attached into the one side wall, and a piston of the hydraulic cylinder is connected to a free end of the brake shoe through a link.
Therefore, the brake must be previously installed into the housing and the link must be provided to connect the piston and the free end of the brake shoe in order to install the clutch shaft and the PTO shaft into the housing at the same time of attachment of a cover member to an end of the housing for closing the opening at the end of the housing on the precondition that the PTO clutch is installed in the clutch housing fixed on the clutch shaft and ends of the clutch shaft and the PTO shaft are supported by the cover member. Consequently, it is a weak point that there are many processes for assembling.
Furthermore, the brake described in the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 10-217785 is constructed so that a support shaft rotatably supporting a brake shoe is supported by a plate member, which is disposed within an opening on an upper surface of the housing so as to be attached to the housing, a hydraulic cylinder for operating the brake is installed in the plate member, and a piston of the hydraulic cylinder is contacted with a free end of the brake shoe.
Therefore, the plate member must be further attached to the housing so as to installing and for the brake to be installed after such a similar installation of the clutch shaft and the PTO shaft into the housing at the same time of attachment of a cover member to an end of the housing for closing the opening at the end of the housing on the precondition that the PTO clutch is installed in the clutch housing fixed on the clutch shaft and ends of the clutch shaft and the PTO shaft are supported by the cover member as mentioned above. Consequently, many processes of assembling and a redundant part called the plate member are required